Nuestra vida, nuestras canciones
by lunasollunit
Summary: Serie de song-fics de nuestra pareja Serena y Darién. Algunos pueden ser universo alterno :)
1. Rosas

**Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. Y la canción **_**Rosas**_** es de **_**La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

Estaba sola caminando por el parque con esa sensación de que hoy es un día de esos en los que pienso que va a ser el día menos pensado.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

" _hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Sinceramente no me imaginaba lo que iba suceder en la tarde. Me rompiste el corazón más de lo que ya lo habías hecho. Porque cuando estaba en el parque con las chicas, nos cruzamos, nos volvimos a ver. Eso no me lastimo, lo que me lastimo es que ibas con otra chica y decidiste verla a ella, a sus ojos. Cuando te pregunto quién era yo respondiste que solo una conocida. Eso fue lo que me rompió el corazón.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Porque desde el momento en que te conocí, cuando te avente el examen de 30 puntos mi vida cambio. Me convertí en sailor Moon y a la vez de que me enamoraba de tuxedo mask también lo hacía de Darién chiba. Escuchando el silencio de tuxedo mask y las burlas de Darién.

Y por eso, te esperaba llorando, con la cara empapa por mis lágrimas, soñando que llegabas con mil rosas para mí. Porque tú sabes lo romántica que soy, que me encantan esas cosas, no me importa que sea tonto yo soy así.

Porque contigo no me parece mentira que se escape mi vida esperándote, imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, teniendo en un futuro una vida contigo. En donde cada tarde tenía la esperanza de que tu llegaras y volvieras con migo.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue esa noche en el baile de máscaras. También recuerdo cuando comenzamos a ser novios, era tan feliz.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Pasaron los meses y me dijiste adiós, me dijiste que ya no me amabas. Pero que había sido placer coincidir en esta vida. Y ahí me quede con una mano en el corazón y en otra tus escusas que seguramente ni tu entendías.

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Pasaron los días y te seguí esperando, pero todo fue en vano, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa por parte tuya, nada. Sufriendo por tu amor, sin entender, que hice mal.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Tú fuiste y eres mi primer amor. Comienzo a sospechar que el amor verdadero es solo el primero y los demás son solo para olvidar. Pues nos conocimos de hace siglos en el milenio de plata. Pero mi amor por ti siempre perdurara.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Porque la esperanza dice que este día quizás sí.

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

_**Rosas-la oreja de van Gogh.**_

**Hola, bueno prometí que iba a subir mi primer song-fic y aquí esta, espero que les guste y no me allá quedado tan mal :)**

**También pueden decirme que canciones les gusta y yo con mucho gusto las publicare como song-fic aquí.**

**Algunos de los song-fics que suba pueden ser **_**universo alterno **_**si este es el caso pondré un aviso. La siguiente canción es **_**Maquíllate**___**de **_**Mecano.**_

**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	2. Maquillaje

-Serena, ¿eres tú?

-Nooo Darien.

Que hace el aquí, no es posible que este aquí, porque esta aquí en este lugar él no me puede ver, no así. Como pude habérmelo encontrado solo había salido al supermercado para comprar leche, pero... Que rayos hace mi novio aquí.

-Serena estas bien, que sucede.- Oh no, es Darien y ya me vio.

No, no y no. Él no puede verme así, luzco horrible y ni siquiera estoy usando maquillaje para verme bien, es más, tampoco me peine, no creí que me encontraría con Darien. Es de noche y pocas personas salen a estas horas. Además estaba a punto de dormir cuando mi mamá me dijo que fuera a comprar leche y me saco de la cama.

-Sere, princesa sé que eres tú.

-No, no soy-digo y me voy corriendo buscando desesperadamente un espejo.

Cuando encuentro un espejo en la sección de cosméticos busco inmediatamente en mi bolsa mi maquillaje. Sombra aquí y allá, busco el espejo de cristal y me miro en él, bien creo que es aceptable.

Después de acabar de maquillarme y verme lo más parecido posible a cuando voy a las citas con Darien, encuentro otro gran problema.

No me he peinado y Estoy completamente despeinada, y me veo demasiado normal sin mi típico peinado de chonguitos como para que le pueda gustar.

Así que trato de peinarme lo más que pueda, lo cual es demasiado difícil por la gran cantidad de cabello que tengo, el precio que se tiene que pagar por un cabello tan largo.

Cuando creo que ya luzco mejor pero recuerdo que no he dormido mucho en los últimos días, pues me he quedado despierta toda la noche por leer mangas. Observo las ojeras de mis ojos y utilizo corrector para ocultarlas. Porque estoy segura de que parezco una momia y no quiero que te horrorices al verme.

Me miro en el espejo para verme y darme una mirada aprobatoria. Si definitivamente me veo mucho mejor o eso creo yo. Ahora si puedo buscar a Darien, creo que ahora si ve mi imagen se va a alucinar y me va a querer besar.

-Así que aquí estabas Sere.

-¡Darien! hola como estas.

-Sabes te iba a preguntar porque te habías ido pero ahora veo la razón. –Me dice con una de sus sonrisas.

-Emm no sé de qué me hablas-digo haciéndome la desentendida.

-Princesa, te vez hermosa de todas formas, no necesitas maquillarte para poder verme. -dice tiernamente poniendo la mano en mi cachete.

-Pero Darien...

-Además te vez tierna con tu piyama de conejos, le da un lindo toque.

¡Hay no!, olvide ese pequeño detalle, dedo de verme demasiado extraña, pero como dije antes mi mamá me saco de la cama cuando casi estaba dormida.

-bueno es que mi mamá me saco de la cama para comprar un poco de leche. -digo apenada.

-no te preocupes, sabes, deberías de usar menos maquillaje daña la piel y además tú ya eres hermosa sin él, no necesitas usarlo.

-¿Enserio?, bien ya no usare tanto maquillaje… que tal si vamos a pagar.

-Me parece una excelente idea.

-Ok, pero una pregunta ¿qué es lo que viniste a comprar?

-Bueno pasaba por aquí, venia de con Andrew y me dio hambre y pensé en comprar unas ricas galletas.

-¿Galletas?

-De chocolate.

-Me das.

-Talvez, lo pensare, ven vamos. -dice caminando conmigo –Así que ¿quedamos en un trato?

-Bien, tú ganas, sin maquillaje.

-Fabuloso, algo que agregar.

-Sip, sombra aquí y sombra allá maquíllate.

-¿Qué significa eso? -me pregunta.

-Nada, solo algo que se me ocurrió. -Le digo con una sonrisa.

_**Hola otra vez, les dejo este pequeño song-fic de la canción de Maquíllate – Mecano. Sé que no he actualizado del Destino pero intentare subir un capitulo pronto, espero que les guste este pequeño fic basado en una canción y aviso que así serán los siguientes.**_

_**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. Lunasollunit**_


End file.
